


Besotted

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Bonded (Blue's Altean Lance AU) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: And so, the fair Alanci became besotted with the Paladins, and they with him in turn.An Altean Lance au in which he is the pre-war lover of all 5 original paladins.





	Besotted

The soft scent of juniberries wrapped around Alanci as he cleaned his king’s private study. The young man was, in all accounts, blessed to have such a comfortable job as this. He was King Alfor’s personal chamberman, cleaning his study and private bedchamber. He was also assigned to clean the chambers of the other Paladins, of which his king was a member. Though he’d never met any of the occupants of the rooms he tended to, he liked to believe he had a firm grasp on each one’s personality based on how they left their rooms.

It was this that occupied most of Alanci’s thoughts, his ideas of what the Paladins were like. He occupied the lonely hours he spent cleaning and lying alone in bed at night with self-fabricated tales of greatness, wondering what amazing lives they must lead and why they would chose to ever come back to the castle except to sleep and restock between their jaunts. Sometimes, he even thought of what it would be like to join them, to wield a broadsword or bow alongside his king and the other protectors of civilization.

The sound of a door whirring open quickly brought Alanci out of just such a daydream. The young Altean turned towards the door and quickly lowered his head, cheeks flaring brightly. King Alfor himself had entered. Alanci was beside himself with worry. Had he taken too long? Surely he hadn’t been daydreaming  _ that  _ deeply. The monarch seemed surprised as well, though.

“Ah, forgive me. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Please, continue.”

Alanci gulped and nodded, keeping his eyes down as Alfor moved past him to his desk and the young man silently thanked the ancients that he’d had the presence of mind to clean the desk first. He bustled about nervously, his hands shaking a bit as he continued his work. He paused, though, when he heard the king’s soft sigh. He had heard many like it from his fellow servants. It was one of unhappiness.

But it wasn’t Alanci’s place to inquire as to the king’s happiness. Though it worried him, he knew their stations were too greatly separated for him to even be allowed to speak to Alfor, let alone inquire as to his well-being. So, the chamberman finished his cleaning and stood patiently by the door, eyes downcast and hands clasped at his stomach. Now that the king was here, he had to be dismissed. There was a long silence that stretched across several minutes, but Alanci cared not lift his gaze to investigate.

Finally, the monarch spoke. “What is your name, young man?” Alanci gulped, his reply timid and soft. The king seemed satisfied, continuing his questions. “How old are you, Alanci?” “It is my nineteenth spring, sir.” “Do you usually clean this room?” “Yes, sir.” “And your other duties?” “To tend your bedchamber, and the chambers of the Paladins, sir.” “And do you enjoy that?”

The young man was quiet for a moment. He never expected a question like that to be posed to him, especially not by the king himself. He was silent for a few moments before drawing his lips into a thin line. “No, sir… I am not.”

A chuckle made Alanci lift his eyes just enough to see the king. The man had a lovely smile when he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Alanci felt his heart skip at the look of delight on his king’s face and a feeling of pride at his being the cause of such joy.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to know I have such honest individuals making up my staff. You’re dismissed, Alanci, though I do hope we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

The younger Altean dipped his head, unable to hide his smile or the soft blush that dusted across his markings and over his nose. He turned, pausing for just a moment once the doors whirred shut behind him. He couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled up from him, covering his face to hide his grin. He hoped, too, that he could fulfill his king’s wish to see each other again.


End file.
